roblox_blast_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
Beosguys
Beosguys is a less than 18-year-old developer that finds interest in fighting and racing games. He is the Main Director of Roblox Blast along with Dukiemon. He is trying his best to prove to the entire Roblox Community that certain games are better than they think they are, such as Racing games, etc. Also trying to keep the community alive of Roblox Blast and give the community some type of subject to talk about and also because he likes it, he likes to keep certain things a secret, he usually likes to call himself "Mr. Soon TM" In some situations and he likes to troll others. He is mostly known as Escri, he is also known for trying to keep the "Check It!" face alive and try to make it a dumb meme to surpass the "Chill" face meme caused by Flamingo (otherwise known as mrflimflam) Beosguys usually also has an attitude like him, but less joke-offensive and more meme like. Secrets and Trolling Beosguys used to not be the secretive troll like guy. He used to be very serious and sometimes jokey. Beosguys would fall for a lot of stuff sometimes. Beosguys first troll was that he once said that codes would never exist in his games, nor in a game that he has been working on, known as Shoot Everything Simluator, with his friend mega_wat, but he has thought of and confirmed that codes may be added to the game a day later. Beosguys has also trolled certain people saying that his roblox ID was 302959861, but it was actually 302959860. Putting the ID in the link: https:web.roblox.com/user/ID-here will bring up a user named unincornxpower, who only has 2 friends. Some Facts * Beosguys had known about Roblox since 2014, he made his first account on 2015-2016, making a few other accounts and his current account being his last. * Beosguys barely makes games himself, though he has gotten better at it. * Beosguys has made some solo projects in the past, but they were all trash and made only from Roblox made games. * cAn I hAv RoBuX pLoX is Beosguys only joke game and his first actual solo project. This is also his first and last joke game as said as it was his only unfinished and unseen joke games, meant to be about begging for robux, meant to be released on 02/02/2020, but was late and unfortunately cannot be released, though he plans releasing it in 02/02/2021. * Beosguys is possibly the only Roblox user that LOVES old racing games a lot. * Beosguys has confirmed that Sorcus, along with Bandites are his idols. * Beosguys cannot make release dates for ANYTHING because he cannot predict when stuff will come out at all. So he barely mentions them, he never does in any of his games, though the only game he mention release dates on is his only joke game, and first solo project, cAn I hAv RoBuX pLoX. * Beosguys can be seen mainly in Arsenal, PROJECT SUBMUS ACCUDO, Clash Bloxxer, and many other fighting games. * Beosguys is a AMAZING discord server creator as he knows a lot about them. * Beosguys first dev partner was mega_wat. * Beosguys made this the FIRST page ever created on this forum. * This is the longest "Some Facts" section ever in a Roblox Blast page as of 02/05/2020.